


Can Angels Die?

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [6]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Roll Cake witnesses a sad introduction sequence, and also a few other sad things.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Kudos: 5





	Can Angels Die?

" OK well... Roll Cake tend to Knight! I'm going to explain to Beet Cookie about what we're doing!" Cherry Blossom beams, slowly getting up and away from Knight's side. " Well, Beet, I'm Cherry Blossom and a long time ago I went looking for all the surviving cookies!That led me to find Angel, the one with wings. And Knight! The one you kicked. Everyone else introduce yourselves!"

" Why do I gotta take care of him-" I groan.

" She doesn't DESERVE our introduction! I don't have any hair now!" Chili Pepper shouted." Suck a d-"

" Tiger Lily is called that." Tiger Lily said in a lower voice.

Apple giggled and hugged Beet's legs. " I'm Apple Cookie! You should big man again! It was really funny."

" It WAS really funny." Dr.Wasabi laughed. " Do it again, later though. For more dramatic impact."

" I will don't worry." Beet said VERY bluntly. Y'know I kinda' HATE this chick. She shot my hammer! He has feelings too... He can't die though so it's not too bad. " Is the Angel one dead."

" No. They're just asleep." I sigh, kneeling down next to Knight. What am I supposed to do? Give him a pat on the back? Pat him everywhere??? 

" I see, you can't say dead in front of the kid." Beet shook her head. " Angel will be missed. I think. Can angels die?" Name drop!

" What? Angel Cookie is dead?! I hate you all!" Apple cried, stopping down her feet. " They were the only kid! Who am I supposed to cuss to now?!"

" You cussed?" I ask, patting Knight down. It seems like an Apple thing to do. " And NO! Angel is alive, and BREATHING. They just flew all night, they're super tired."

" OK OK! Whatever. Anyways, we're kind of travelling to save the world, bringing all the cookies we find with us. Will you join us?" Cherry Blossom kindly requests. Every word that comes out of that chicks mouth sounds so sweet and kind, really.

" Yeah! With you Beety, we can kill Knight off! Since we have new defense!" Dr. Wasabi says IN A GENUINELY NICE VOICE " Look at the start we're getting at! Magnificent."

" Hmm..." Beet closed her eyes and put her hand to her chin. It was silent for a moment. " What else am I going to do, I guess. Do drugs?"

" You could do that-"

" Hush, Dr. Wasabi. Great! So you're gonna' join us!" Cherry Blossom clapped her hands. " That includes not hurting anybody."

" You drive hard bargain, Cherry Blossom. But I'll except, I like shooting Jellywalkers." Beet smiled, shaking Cherry Blossom's hands. " Your hands are soft."

" OK! Let's leave this weird place now." Chili Pepper grumbled, slamming the door back open. Everyone following her. " I hate you all."

" I hate you all, too!!!" Angel giggled, bouncing after Chili Pepper. I'm stuck with a bunch of freaks, huh?

" OK Knight, get up." I say, patting his back. He groans in response, curling up more. " Don't be a puss, Knight, You're supposed to be the opposite of that!"

" Hurrr... I wanna' puke..." Knight moaned. " Leave me, I'm dying like this. She had cleat boots on."

" Been there, done that! Get over yourself." 

" Roll Cake... Spare me sympathy." Knight groans. What a sad dude. " Seriously she has really powerful kicks."

" C'mon." I start hoisting Knight up by his arm. His gloves really pinch! Who wears hard chocolate gloves? " I have a kid in my arm, i can't carry you."

" Mhm... I coming..." He better, I wanna' get this whole adventure over with, and he's slowing us down with his sad dick kick. " I really want to barf."

" I'm sure we have something you can barf in, like the grass." I chuckle, Knight and I (and Angel in my arms) heading out of the nice and cozy house. We go back onto the dirt road, golden sugar grass for a million miles out there.

" I don't want to barf in the grass..."

" Oh yeah? Who's gonna' stop you? The cops? Oh wait! They're probably dead. Oh, I know! Maybe the people who live here! OH HEY WAIT A SECO-"

" We get it, Jellywalker Apocalypse everything sucks, move one." Knight groans some more. " We're going to Dragon's Valley now, right?"

" That's the plan! Who knows, maybe we'll be drawn off course."

" No. We're going to Dragon's Valley. It's fun there!" Knight smiles, he doesn't smile all too often. And it shows. He has a real awkward smile that looks like he's about to puke. Ah, no, I see. " Real hot there though, we'll melt!"

" So will the armor you refuse to take off-" I chuckle. " Seriously dude, it's cracked, why still wear it?"

" I almost got pierced by an armor earlier, guess who didn't die?" Knight hums, but immediately seems to get strict. " Armor is important. Especially this one..."

" Smells like flowers." I laugh, elbowing Knight. " What a manly man!"

" You guys sure seem to like to tease me. I don't enjoy it. Especially when it's painful." Knight grumbles, rolling his eyes rather largely.

" Hehe yeah. You seem toughed skinned so, it's easier to make fun of you." I say. " Don't... Don't take it to heart. We love you, guy. You're important so don't get hurt or nothing."

" Manly man." Knight says, smiling. " Stop tying to kick me!"

He runs ahead, going with everyone else. Yeah, I'm gonna' kick him, just like everyone else! I don't like being sappy, but for some reason that guy gives me real 'depressed and hiding it' vibes. Kinda' like Chili! Anyways, I look down at Angel. They're what I ASSUME is sleeping, with a faint smile on their face. That's really weird. I wonder what they're dreaming about. Where do angels go when they sleep??? Heaven??? How dumb, nah, they're probably dreaming of candy and pure happiness. They ARE an Angel.


End file.
